


To Belong

by snorlaxin



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Ep7 broke me so this is the result, Gen, Jealousy, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxin/pseuds/snorlaxin
Summary: Making a contract with Sukuna was a big mistake because there was no contract in the first place...
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Reki felt shaky on his feet, Langa, the boy he taught was growing out of his reach. He was shining was brighter than he ever did, it is not like he shone in the first place; but Langa’s back became a frequent scene in the past of couple weeks. They started where Langa was chasing after him, but now it is the exact opposite.

Reki bit his tongue as he watched everybody admiring the blue head teen, he was falling behind. Hell, he couldn’t even beat Shadow, so just how are he think that they were once equal.

Recently, skating didn’t seem fun, it felt like a burden; he wasn’t even improving in the first place. Just when did skating became a chore?

…..

The last straw that broke the camel’s back was when Langa came up to him, “Reki, I’m joining the tournament Adam’s hosting.”

The fire in the blue eyes spoke length, “You what?”

“I’m joining Adam’s race,” Langa repeated himself, Reki scoffed, “Then what about the promise you made with me?”

“T-That,” Langa recoiled back at the harsh look in the red head’s eye; “But, Reki, you understand how amazing and talented Adam is, from a skater’s perspective it would be exciting to go against such skater, you understand right?”

“Exciting?” Reki laughed nervously, “I was...” scared, Reki shut his mouth, and glared directly at Langa, “You know what since either way you are going to break your promise, just go ahead and do whatever you want because apparently I mean nothing to you!”

Reki’s heart broke at the pain that resided in his friend’s eyes, but hell, Langa was the one to break his trust first.

….

The red head was not in any mood to go back home; his mother had noticed him dragging his feet all over the place; but it was raining and he is drenched down to his boxers.

Luckily, he found a shelter in an isolated alley way. His senses became alerted as there was no lights in this secluded space; it was kinda of creepy that he couldn’t see the end of the alley, but oh well, he guesses this is better than nothing.

He slid to the ground and waited for the rain to lighten up, now that the rain cooled of his broken heart; was he harsh on Langa? Reki mused, he must have looked pathetic in his eyes. The whole situation was messing his head up, but what can he do? Being compared to the blue head; hit close to home. Or maybe the problem here, that Reki was not worth being compared to such an amazing skater.

“If only I had a shred of Langa’s talent, maybe then I wouldn’t fall into this too deep.” Reki’s head fell between his leg. His eyes prickled with frustrated tears, sheesh, he fought with Langa, the only friend who understood his passion for skateboard; and now he is all alone.

“Why was god unfair, If only I were a little talented, I could have at least seen the shadow of Langa’s back,” Reki rubbed his eyes harshly, **“What if I can help you with that rooster head.”**

A dark, rough voice startled his ass off, Reki fell on his behind searching for the source of the voice, “Wai- what? Who is there?” He looked around him the only thing that was near him was a garbage can; **“Oh, you can hear me?”**

Reki gulped in fear; the boy scurried backwards, “Show yourself, who are you?!”

**“How about you come closer and take a look?”**

Reki sweat dropped, “How about no, you pervert!”

**“Pervert?! You dumb human, how dare you disregard the one and only king of curses!”**

Reki blinked dumbly, “Say whaaaa?” Somehow, the sadness and turmoil of emotions he felt was washed away with curiosity; for once the events that are unfolding now was unrelated to Skating; which was quite a relief.

Color Reki stupid, but he was curious that it was killing him; he crawled closer to the source of voice; and to his surprise the voice owner was a stinking finger.

Reki blinked stupidly, “Excuse me, lord of the curses; where are you?”

**“KING king of curses!”**

“Aint it the same thing?”

**“…”**

“…”

**“is it?”**

“I dunno….”

**“Ahem, anyways behold, now you are in the presence of the one and only…lo-king of curses.”**

Reki crossed his legs and looked from right to left, “Oh your highness, where are you, please bestow your lowly servant with your presence.”

**“Kid…”**

“Yes?”

**“You are asking for a beating, aren’t you?”**

For the first time during his internal struggle did he find himself able to smile, “Hehe, sorry, but seriously where are you?”

**“In front of you”**

Reki frowned the only thing that was in front of him was a detached finger.

“Umm the only thing that I see in front of me is a finger…”

**“…”**

“…”

**“Well you are looking at me right now?”**

“Dude this is sick.”

**“Don’t you dude me, what I am about to tell you to do is even sicker?”**

“Huh, what?”

**“Eat my finger”**

“My lord it has been nice meeting you, but I think it is time for me to depart.”

**“EAT ME RIGHT NOW”**

“HELL NO, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, SOMEHOW A FINGER IS TALKING AND CLAIMINg TO BE A KING, CURSES WHAT CURSES, THE ONLY CURSED THING IS THAT TALKING FINGER; OR HAVE I GONE MAD!”

**“I’ll grant you any wish you want, so just do it.”**

“Any wish?”

**“Oh so now we are talking,”** The king’s voice got sleazier.

“Can you make a failure like me into success?”

**“That’d be easy to accomplish,”** Reki could feel the grin forming on the king’s face.

“Even if I’m not talented?”

**“Too easy,”**

“But eating a finger is… disgusting; we don’t even know where that have been?”

**“JUST DO IT.”**

Reki sighed, rolled the thought on his tongue; then shrugged it off; and today was marked as the day Reki has made the most stupid decision he could ever make.

“Here goes nothing,”

Was he that thirsty for power or he just didn’t think it through? Must be the latter.

And he swallowed the whole damn finger down his throat.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Sukuna and Reki arguing....

Reki woke up with a start as he felt a nauseating feeling settling in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach, his eyes cracked up with fatigue weighing them down.

“W-What happened?”

He scratched his bed head in confusion and looked around him. He paled in recognition of the place, he passed out in the abandoned alleyway. The red headed teen thanked the skies for keeping him safe, it was a wonder that he wasn’t abducted during this age and day.

**“That was fun,”**

Reki jumped in startle at the voice, he looked around, but found nothing. He must have imagined it, **“Ugh, not this again.”**

Reki felt his consciousness slipping away, a minute he was sitting in the alley way, and in another, he found himself facing a mountain of skulls, and excuse him for shouting like a girl, but anybody would have crapped their pants if they were pulled suddenly to see such a scene.

**“Well, well, we finally meet, rooster head.”**

As if a magnetic force pulled his eyes to the man seated on top of the skulls, with a sinister smile played on the man’s lips.

“W-Who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?!” He looked around him, there was no doors, or route that could lead to this place.

The man quirked an eyebrow, before muttering under his breath something that weirdly sounded like **“Dunno if it is right to compare him to a rooster when his memory is as bad as that of a goldfish,”**

The tattooed man sighed, and in less than a minute he was standing in front of him, Reki scrambled backwards at the teleportation, “J-Just How?!”

The man shushed him with a move, his fingers pulled on the puckered lips and threw him to the side, “OW, You didn’t have to pull my from my LIPS!”

**“Now shut up, you talk way too much for your own good. Swear to god, why couldn’t a normal kid be sent to me!”**

Reki’s initial fear was washed away as he started calming down and recognizing that sleazy rough voice, “Oh, you must be the lord of the rings!”

**“Lord of what?”** The man would have exploded in anger, if not for his rational side reminding him that he was the adult in this relationship.

“Weren’t you that talking finger, wow, is this how you really look?” Reki had forgotten all about being manhandled by the demon, and he shifted closer to him. Circling around him as he assessed.

“Sheesh, you sure don’t look like a king, your highness,”

And finally, the vein of the cursed being popped.

**“I’m going to murder you!”**

…….

Reki panted and fell to the ground, the game of tag finally ended with man whooping his ass.

“You didn’t have to hit me that hard!”

**“Be grateful that you weren’t killed, you ungrateful brat!”**

“HEY, you are the one freeloading in m..e?” Reki once again looked over the skulls and frowned, “I didn’t expect the inside my head to be this gloomy, I never found skulls something nice to see.”

**“Oh that, all your stuff is in that cabinet,”**

“Cabinet, what cabinet?”

**“I couldn’t destroy all your shit, no matter how I tore them up, they still keep on coming back, so the only the way was to to seal them away.”**

Reki blinked, “Store them, you mean.”

**“Seal.”**

“Store,” He went to the cabinet and showed the raging adult his point by opening the cabinet handle, which resulted in the springing of questionable items from it.

**“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”**

“I wanted to see my stuff, and I was right; there was no way I fancied skulls!” His smile brightened as the dark world brightened up, there was a sun comically drawn with a happy face drawn on it, and the skulls that were piled up were swept away by fluffy soft clouds that weirdly looked cotton candy.

Rainbow was filling the place, badly drown birds were chirping; happiness was radiating from the place.

**“This must be what they call hell on earth,”** He groaned; his eyes narrowing at what used to be his throne, it was literally downgraded into cotton candy.

“Now that feels like the inside of my head,” Reki grinned, and wiggled his eyebrow.

The lord of curses glared at the teen before giving up, and went back to the top of the cloud pyramid to have a seat.

“Hey, you never told me your name your highness;”

**“Huh?”** The demon-like creature was too relaxed against the softness of his seat; Reki guessed that it’s like a bean bag filled with fluffy cotton. A smile small played on his lips, as the creases of anger disappeared from the pink head.

**“Ah right, I go by the name of Sukuna, now kneel and worship me,”** The pink head had that creepy smile and looked down on the human.

Reki snorted, “Shut up, you don’t scare me and you have pink hair,”

**“You are basically asking for a beating…”**

“Bite me,” Reki stuck his tongue out.

………………

They bickered for around half an hour before giving up, “This is endless, Sukuna, how are we going to work this out?”

Sukuna looked like he aged a lot during their fight, **“For starters, my plan was to take over your body after you ate my finger,”**

“Take over?”

**“I am the King of curses, taking over your body is a piece of cake~”**

“I hear a but in there,”

**“Ugh, for some reason, I can’t seem to do it; it is as if your consciousness is shielded by rainbows and shit. Power of innocence; one might call it that nullifies the darkness that I exude,”**

“Woah, I am so powerful,”

**“No, you are what the kids these days say, ‘You are such a cinnamon roll~’”** Sukuna smirked, he oozed off a how about that aura.

Reki sweat dropped, “Y-You think that is an insult?”

Sukuna blinked dumbly, **“Is it not? Means you are weak!”**

Reki shook his head in amazement; he should seriously someday get the older to taste a cinnamon roll to say how powerful it was, “Anyways, didn’t you promise to grant me power if I swallow the finger,”

**“…”**

“…”

**“Uh, about that; did I ever say that it is a non-humanly strength;”**

Reki has a bad feeling about this; he furrowed his brows at the older, “Explain non-humanly,”

**“Well, you gained the ability to kill someone with a finger flick,”**

Reki blinked stupidly, “How would killing someone make more skillful in skating?!!!”

**“That is not all,”**

Reki really dreaded what coming after this, **“It is only possible if I was the one in control, tehe.”**

“I SWALLOWED A FINGER JUST FOR THIS?!!!”

**“Hey, don’t turn this on me, I also am stuck in such a filthy place,”**

“Filthy?! You were literally sitting on a pile of skulls; enough about that, you totally lied to me; give me my single life back!”

**“No can do, peasant; the moment You swallowed my finger; I became a part of you.”**

Reki collapsed in despair, “N-no way, when you say killing people, you were planning to use my body to kill people?!!!”

**“Killing is such a weak word, I was planning to take revenge on those who sealed me away, dismembering their limbs, frying them; jutting their eyes out, adding to 'look who we have her' collection!”** Sukuna started laughing darkly, like he could see his evil plan working out.

Reki paled in horror; what the hell have he done, he just revived a psycho path from his finger form, “No, no, no, I’m not going to allow you to do any of that! I am not a killer for god’s sake.”

**“Don’t be a party pooper,”** Sukuna bit out, then whispered under his breath, **“The weird thing is that I have absolutely no control over him, in this state it would be impossible to achieve my goal.”**

“Wait, you can’t take over my body; hell yeah, I always knew that there was hope in every damn problem.” Reki beamed with unimaginable relief.

**“You heard that? Sheesh, what set of ears do you have on you?!”**

Reki rolled his eyes, “You weren’t exactly that quiet,”

**“Enough of that, For the time being; we need to find the rest of my fingers,”**

“Wait, don’t tell me I have to swallow those too?”

……………..

Reki ended up agreeing to Sukuna’s rules, for the sake of the world’s peace, there were nine fingers in total that were waiting to be swallowed up. He really didn't get that now he has the ability to sense and see cursed beings, he left that for when the time comes,The red head would need to crack a plan on how to coexist with the monster. Now that they talked things through, it was time for Reki to go to school, because he might miss it at this rate if he doesn't start moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's imagine that in this fic, our bad boy has two arms; so 10 fingers in total. 
> 
> Next chapter: Reki and Langa's awkwardness, Sukuna is not impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~
> 
> So basically ep7 broke me to pieces, so I came with a sk8 x jjk crossover idea; the storyline will be really different than in JJK; so you don't have to really watch the anime to know. 
> 
> Anyways, please comment below if you want me to continue~
> 
> P.S: sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, wrote this in a rush^^


End file.
